Rosalies Neuigkeiten
by SaJuMA
Summary: NEW MOON, aus Edwards Sicht: Stephenie Meyers eigene Version des Telefongesprächs, in dem Rosalie Edward sagt, dass Bella tot ist.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

Dieser kurze Abschnitt stammt von Stephenie Meyer's Homepage. Daher: Das Copyright liegt bei Stephenie Meyer/ This short passage belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm only translating it.

* * *

**Dies ist die Übersetzung eines kurzen Ausschnitts aus ****NEW MOON („Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde")**** aus Edwards Sicht, den Stephenie Meyer auf ihrer Homepage veröffentlicht hat.**

**Es ist eine kurze Szene in der wir endlich erfahren, was Rosalie Edward in jenem verhängnisvollem Telefongespräch mitgeteilt hat, in dem er erfährt, dass Bella „tot" ist, sowie seine Reaktion darauf.**

**Ich dachte, das wäre für euch auch interessant, weil es ja nur auf Englisch verfügbar ist! **

**Ich hoffe, ihr findet es genauso spannend wie ich! :)**

**Und: ab jetzt hab ich auch eine Betaleserin, gemeinsam hoffen wir, euch praktisch fehlerfreie Kapitel liefern zu können!**

**Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an meine fleißige Betaleserin **_**majan25**_**!**

**

* * *

Rosalies Neuigkeiten  
**

Das Telefon in meiner Tasche vibrierte wieder. Es war das fünfundzwanzigste Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ich dachte darüber nach, das Handy aufzuklappen und wenigstens nachzusehen, wer mich zu kontaktieren versuchte. Möglicherweise war es wichtig. Vielleicht brauchte mich Carlisle.

Ich dachte darüber nach, aber ich rührte mich nicht.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wo ich mich befand. Irgendein dunkler Dachbodenwinkel, voller Ratten und Spinnen. Die Spinnen ignorierten mich und die Ratten machten einen großen Bogen um mich herum. Die Luft war schwer vom Geruch nach Speiseöl, ranzigem Fleisch, menschlichem Schweiß und der beinahe kompakten Schmutzschicht, die tatsächlich in der feuchten Luft sichtbar war; sie legte sich wie ein schwarzer Film über alles.

Unter mir waren 4 Stockwerke eines heruntergekommenen Ghetto-Wohnblocks von regem Leben erfüllt. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, die Gedanken von den Stimmen zu unterscheiden – sie ergaben eine Menge lautes, spanisches Gezeter, dem ich nicht zuhörte. Ich ließ die Geräusche einfach von mir abprallen. Bedeutungslos. Alles war bedeutungslos. Meine Existenz selbst war bedeutungslos.

Die ganze Welt war bedeutungslos.

Ich hatte meine Stirn gegen die Knie gepresst und fragte mich, wie lange ich dies noch würde aushalten können. Vielleicht war es hoffnungslos. Vielleicht sollte ich, wenn mein Versuch ohnehin zum Scheitern verurteilt war, aufhören, mich zu quälen und einfach zurückgehen ...

Die Vorstellung war so mächtig, so _heilend_ – so, als ob die Worte ein starkes Betäubungsmittel beinhalten würden, das den Berg von Schmerz, unter dem ich begraben war, fortspülen würde – dass sie mich nach Luft schnappen ließ, mich benommen machte.

Ich konnte jetzt losgehen, ich konnte zurückgehen.

Bellas Gesicht, immer vor meinen Augen, lächelte mich an.

Es war ein Lächeln des Willkommenheißens, der Vergebung, aber es hatte nicht den Effekt, den mein Unterbewusstsein wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht zurückgehen. Was war mein Schmerz schon im Vergleich zu ihrem Glück? Es _sollte_ ihr möglich sein, zu lächeln, ohne Furcht und ohne Gefahr. Ohne sich nach einer Zukunft ohne Seele zu sehnen. Sie hatte etwas Besseres als das verdient. Sie hatte etwas Besseres als mich verdient. Wenn sie diese Welt verließ, würde sie an einen Ort gehen, von dem ich für immer ausgeschlossen war, ganz gleich wie ich mich hier betragen hatte.

Die Vorstellung dieser endgültigen Trennung war um so vieles intensiver als der Schmerz, unter dem ich bereits litt. Mein Körper zitterte unter der Qual. Wenn Bella an den Ort gehen würde, wo sie hingehörte und an den ich niemals gelangen konnte, würde ich nicht hier fortbestehen. Vergessen musste möglich sein. Befreiung musste möglich sein.

Das war meine Hoffnung, aber es gab keine Garantie. _Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen! Ja, da liegts_, zitierte ich für mich selbst.

Selbst wenn ich zu Staub geworden war, würde ich auf irgendeine Weise noch immer die Qual ihres Verlusts fühlen?

Ich erschauerte wieder.

Und verdammt, ich hatte es versprochen. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, sie nicht wieder heimzusuchen; ich würde meine schwarzen Dämonen nicht wieder in ihr Leben bringen. Ich würde mein Wort nicht brechen. Konnte ich denn nichts richtig machen, was sie betraf? Überhaupt nichts?

Die Vorstellung, in die bewölkte kleine Stadt, die auf dieser Welt immer mein einziges wahres Zuhause sein würde, zurückzukehren schlich sich wieder in meine Gedanken ...

Nur um sicherzugehen. Nur um zu sehen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie sicher war und glücklich. Nicht um mich einzumischen. Sie würde niemals erfahren, dass ich dort gewesen war ...

Nein. Verflucht, nein.

Das Handy vibrierte wieder.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", knurrte ich.

Ich nahm an, ich konnte die Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Ich klappte das Handy auf und als ich die Nummer erkannte, war ich das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr schockiert.

Warum sollte mich Rosalie anrufen? Sie war die einzige, die meine Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich genoss.

Es musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes geschehen sein, wenn sie mich anrief. Plötzlich um meine Familie besorgt, drückte ich die grüne Taste.

„Was?", fragte ich angespannt.

„Oh wow. Edward geht ans Telefon. Ich fühl mich ja so geehrt."

Sobald ich ihren Tonfall gehört hatte, wusste ich, dass es meiner Familie gut ging. Ihr war wahrscheinlich einfach langweilig. Es war schwierig, ihre Beweggründe einzuschätzen, ohne ihre Gedanken als Richtlinien. Rosalie war für mich nie einfach zu verstehen gewesen. Ihre Handlungen basierten üblicherweise auf den verschachteltsten Arten von Logik.

Ich klappte das Telefon zu.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", flüsterte ich niemandem zu.

Natürlich vibrierte das Telefon sofort wieder.

Würde sie solange anrufen, bis sie mir die Nachricht überbracht hatte, mit der sie plante, mich zu nerven? Wahrscheinlich. Es würde Monate dauern, bis sie dieses Spiels müde wurde. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie das kommende halbe Jahr lang Wahlwiederholung pressen zu lassen ... und dann seufzte ich und hob wieder ab.

"Komm auf den Punkt."

Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus. "Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht wissen wollen, dass Alice in Forks ist."

Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte auf die 3 Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernten, verrotteten Holzbalken.

„Was?" Mein Tonfall war platt, emotionslos.

„Du weißt doch, wie Alice ist – denkt, sie weiß alles. Wie du." Rosalie lachte trocken in sich hinein. Ihr Stimme hatte einen nervösen Unterton, als wäre sie plötzlich unsicher darüber, was sie tat.

Aber meine Wut machte es schwierig, sich darum zu kümmern, was Rosalies Problem war.

Alice hatte mir geschworen, sie würde meinem Beispiel in Bezug auf Bella folgen, obwohl sie mit meiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war. Sie hatte versprochen, Bella in Ruhe zu lassen ... für so lange, wie ich es tat. Ohne Frage hatte sie gedacht, ich würde mich schlussendlich meinem Schmerz geschlagen geben. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht damit.

Aber ich hatte mich nicht geschlagen gegeben. Noch nicht. Was machte sie also in Forks? Ich wollte ihr ihren dünnen Hals umdrehen. Nicht dass mich Jasper so nahe an sie ranlassen würde, sobald er einen Hauch des Zorns, der von mir ausging, aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Bist du noch dran, Edward?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich massierte mir mit den Fingern den Nasenrücken und fragte mich, ob es möglich war, dass ein Vampir Migräne hatte.

Andererseits, wenn Alice bereits wieder zurückgegangen war ...

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Ich hatte ein Versprechen gemacht. Bella verdiente ein Leben. Ich hatte ein Versprechen gemacht. Bella verdiente ein Leben.

Ich wiederholte die Worte wie ein Mantra und versuchte, das verführerische Bild von Bellas schwarzem Fenster aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Das Tor zu meiner einzigen Zufluchtstätte.

* * *

**Dieses war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich... sobald ich gaaanz viele Reviews bekommen hab :) ich weiß, ich weiß, gemein... aber hey.. ich brauch auch meine Motivation!**

**Und ich wette ihr seid schon seeeehr gespannt wie Edward reagiert wenn er erfährt, dass Bella sich „umgebracht hat" ...**

**= Ach und wen es interessiert: die Zeile, die Edward zitiert stammt aus Hamlet (W. Shakespeare) und vielleicht ergibt sie mehr Sinn, wenn man den ganzen Absatz liest:**

Nichts weiter! Und zu wissen, dass ein Schlaf  
Das Herzweh und die tausend Stöße endet,  
Die unsers Fleisches Erbteil, 's ist ein Ziel,  
Aufs innigste zu wünschen. Sterben – schlafen –  
Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen! Ja, da liegt's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

Dieser kurze Abschnitt stammt von Stephenie Meyer's Homepage. Daher: Das Copyright liegt bei Stephenie Meyer/ This short passage belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm only translating it.

* * *

**So, hier endlich der zweite Teil des Telefongesprächs!! Haltet die Taschentücher bereit...!**

**Ein großes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an majan25 fürs Betalesen und auch an Tamsy, die die 3 Schritte vom Bett bis zum Bücherregal gemacht hat, um für mich das Telefongespräch Jacob/Edward nachzuschaun! :) **

* * *

Zweifellos würde ich kriechen müssen, sollte ich zurückkehren. Das machte mir nichts aus. Ich konnte das nächste Jahrzehnt glücklich auf den Knien verbringen, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war.

Nein, nein, nein.

„Edward? Interessiert es dich gar nicht, warum Alice dort ist?"

„Nicht besonders."

Rosalies Stimme wurde jetzt ein bisschen selbstgefällig; sie war ohne Zweifel erfreut, dass sie mir eine Antwort entlockt hatte. „Na ja, natürlich bricht sie nicht wirklich die Regeln. Ich meine, du hast uns nur gewarnt, von Bella wegzubleiben, nicht war? Der Rest von Forks ist egal."

Ich blinzelte langsam mit den Augen. Bella hatte die Stadt verlassen? Meine Gedanken kreisten um diese unerwartete Vorstellung. Sie hatte die Schule noch nicht abgeschlossen, also musste sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter gegangen sein. Das war gut. Sie sollte in der Sonne leben. Es war gut, dass sie fähig gewesen war, die Schatten hinter sich zu lassen.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken und konnte es nicht.

Rosalie lachte nervös. „Also musst du nicht auf Alice wütend sein."

„Warum hast du mich dann angerufen, Rosalie, wenn nicht um Alice in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Warum belästigst du mich? Argh!"

„Warte!", sagte sie, denn sie vermutete ganz richtig, dass ich drauf und dran war, wieder aufzulegen. „Darum hab ich nicht angerufen."

„Warum dann? Sag es mir schnell und dann _lass mich in Ruhe_."

„Na ja ...", zögerte sie.

„Spuck es aus, Rosalie. Du hast zehn Sekunden."

„Ich denke, du solltest nach Hause kommen", sagte sie hastig. „Ich hab es satt, dass Esme die ganze Zeit trauert und Carlisle nie lacht. Du solltest dich schämen für das, was du ihnen angetan hast. Emmett vermisst dich die ganze Zeit und das fängt an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Du hast eine Familie. Werd erwachsen und denk mal an was Anderes außer dich selbst."

„Interessanter Rat, Rosalie. Lass mich dir eine kleine Geschichte über ein Glashaus und ein paar Steine erzählen ..."

„Ich _mache_ mir Gedanken über sie, im Gegensatz zu dir. Macht es dir gar nichts aus, wie sehr du Esme verletzt hast, wenn dir die Anderen schon egal sind? Sie liebt dich mehr als der Rest von uns, und das weißt du. Komm nach Hause."

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Ich dachte, sobald diese ganze Forks-Geschichte vorbei wäre, würdest du es hinter dir lassen."

„Forks war nie das Problem Rosalie", sagte ich und versuchte, geduldig zu sein.

Was sie über Esme und Carlisle gesagt hatte, hatte einen Nerv getroffen.

„Nur weil Bella" – es war schwer, ihren Namen laut auszusprechen – „nach Florida gezogen ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich einfach ... Sieh mal, Rosalie. Es tut mir wirklich Leid aber vertrau mir, es würde niemandem besser gehen, wenn ich da wäre."

„Ähm ..."

Da war es wieder, dieses nervöse Zögern.

„Was ist es, dass du mir nicht sagst, Rosalie? Geht es Esme gut? Ist Carlisle­­- "

„Es geht ihnen gut. Es ist nur ... na ja, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass Bella _umgezogen_ ist."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich ging unsere Unterhaltung in Gedanken noch einmal durch. Ja, Rosalie _hatte_ gesagt, dass Bella umgezogen war. Sie hatte gesagt: „_... du hast uns nur gewarnt, von Bella wegzubleiben, nicht war? Der Rest von Forks ist egal."_ Und dann_: „Ich dachte, sobald diese ganze Forks-Geschichte vorbei wäre ..."_ Also war Bella nicht in Forks. Was meinte sie damit, Bella war nicht umgezogen?

Und dann sprach Rosalie hastig weiter, beinahe wütend dieses Mal.

„Sie wollten es dir nicht sagen, aber ich finde das ist dumm. Je schneller du über das hier hinwegkommst, desto schneller kann alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen. Warum sollten wir dich in den finsteren Winkeln der Welt Trübsal blasen lassen, wenn es gar nicht nötig ist? Du kannst jetzt nach Hause kommen. Wir können wieder eine Familie sein. Es ist vorbei."

Mein Verstand schien nicht zu funktionieren. Ich kam nicht dahinter, was ihre Worte bedeuten sollten. Es war, als ob da etwas sehr, sehr Offensichtliches war, dass sie mir mitteilen wollte, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Mein Gehirn spielte mit den Informationen und fügte sie zu merkwürdigen Mustern zusammen. Ohne Sinn.

„Edward?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst, Rosalie."

Eine lange Pause, so lange wie ein paar menschliche Herzschläge.

„Sie ist tot, Edward."

Eine längere Pause.

„Es ... tut mir Leid. Aber du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen, finde ich. Bella ... ist vor zwei Tagen von einer Klippe gesprungen. Alice hat es gesehen, aber es war zu spät, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich denke aber, sie hätte geholfen, ihr Wort gebrochen, wenn genug Zeit gewesen wäre. Sie ist zurückgegangen, um Charlie zu helfen, so gut sie kann. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie ihn immer gemocht hat - "

Dann war die Leitung tot. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich mein Telefon ausgeschaltet hatte.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während ich lange in der staubigen Dunkelheit saß. Es war, als ob die Zeit geendet hätte. Als wäre das Universum zum Stillstand gekommen.

Ich bewegte mich langsam, wie ein alter Mann und schaltete mein Telefon wieder ein. Ich wählte die eine Nummer, die ich mir selbst geschworen hatte, nie wieder anzurufen.

Wenn sie dranging, würde ich auflegen. Wenn es Charlie wäre, würde ich die Informationen, die ich benötigte, durch einen Vorwand bekommen. Ich würde beweisen, dass Rosalies kranker kleiner Scherz eine Lüge war und dann zu meinem Nichts zurückkehren.

„Bei Swan", antwortete eine Stimme, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die kräftige Stimme eines Mannes, tief, aber trotzdem jugendlich.

Ich hielt nicht inne um darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten konnte.

„Hier spricht Dr. Carlisle Cullen", sagte ich und imitierte die Stimme meines Vaters perfekt. „Könnte ich bitte mit Charlie sprechen?"

„Der ist nicht da", antwortete die Stimme und ich war leicht überrascht über den Zorn, der darin zu hören war.

Die Worte waren beinahe ein Knurren. Aber das war nicht wichtig.

„Wo ist er dann?" fragte ich nach; ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, als wollte mir der Fremde die Information vorenthalten.

„Er ist auf der Beerdigung", antwortete der Junge schließlich.

Ich klappte das Telefon wieder zu.

* * *

**...**

**JA! Stephenie Meyer hört tatsächlich hier auf! NEIN, es kommt nix mehr! Tut mir Leid, ich war auch sauer, ich würde soooo gerne wissen was dann passiert ist, was hat er gedacht, wie/wann hat er sich entschieden, nach Volterra zu gehen? **

**Vielleicht erfahren wir im Film mehr darüber ... apropos Film: ich hoffe ihr habt alle den Trailer schon gesehen, der letzte Nacht bei den MTV Movie Awards das erste Mal gezeigt wurde! Taylor Lautner hat sich wirklich nette Muskeln antrainiert... Rrrrrrr. (auch wenn ich kein Jacob Fan bin und er 5 Jahre jünger ist als ich, die Muskeln dürfen mir gefallen, oder? :)) zu den anderen Sachen sag ich nix weil da hat jeder so eigene Vorstellungen, da müssn wir den ganzen Film sehn, um uns eine Meinung zu bilden, glaub ich :) aber mir gefällts bis jetzt nicht schlecht!  
**

_**WICHTIG:  
es gibt noch eine Szene von Stephenie Meyer, sie spielt kurz vor diesem Telefongespräch (soweit ich mich erinnern kann) und ist aus ROSALIES Sicht! Wenn ihr möchtet, werde ich die auch noch übersetzen ... Einfach in der Review Bescheid sagen :) ...**_

_**Das nächste was ich veröffentliche wird aber auf jeden Fall wieder ein Kapitel aus Midnight Sun sein - dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern ;)  
**_


End file.
